bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Seven Fangs
| kanji = | romanji = | leader(s) = Unclaimed | founder(s)= The Original Seven | headquarters = Multiple Dimensions | affiliation = Themselves | purpose = }} The Seven Fangs (しちがりゅう, Shichigaryuu; Seven Dragon Fangs) was a multi-species organization of Masters known for their intense knowledge and aptitude in various weaponry fields. They were typically regarded as several of the most wanted criminals in the Human World and Soul Society respectively. There can only be seven members at a time, hence the name. Each member bore the title of Fang with a specific nomenclature, which seemingly corresponded to their specific weapon and chosen profession. According to past accounts, the Fangs of the Seven Masters were purportedly passed down from generation to generation, with each successive iteration being noticeably stronger than their predecessors. However, there were times where one Fang of the last generation was among the current reincarnation due to the inability to find a chosen successor or the previous owner was still the strongest, as it was evident with Hitoshimi Chitaiyō. History Origins Hundreds of years ago, there existed a premier and highly respected blacksmith by the name of Taihen Tōtōsai (たいへん刀々斎, literally meaning "Great Sword Ceremony-Preparer"). He was widely regarded as a wise and peaceful individual who possessed a large number of talents and a notable compassion for weapons-craft. Among those talents was an inherent prowess for combat and a mastery over all the weapon forms, which he developed from constant battles and self-practice. When coupled with his advanced knowledge over the weapon forms and its flaws, Taihen was a force to be reckoned with, especially when his weapons were highly sought after. Over his lifetime, Taihen crafted dozens of weapons endowed with great and endearing powers, so much so that several had to be sealed for their destructive potential, especially if placed in the wrong hands. Among the greatest of his creations was Taihen's own personal arsenal: The Seven Fangs of the Dragon. They were a variety of similarly enchanted weapons derived from the fangs of a Great Dragon Lord the Blacksmith had previous fought and defeated long ago, hence the name. Subsequently, Taihen imbued a part of his own life essence into his creations as a means to facilitate a bond between the wielder and weapon. Taihen eventually neared the end of his long lived lifespan where the blacksmith realized he had to choose a successor for his Seven Fangs. Word got around and some time later, hundreds flocked to Taihen's humble estate to vainly attempt to garner his approval. Many failed but several stood out among the rest. These certain individuals used similar forms during Taihen's youth. This factor had exclusively piqued his interest long enough for the blacksmith to offer his revered tutelage. Each of the students happily obliged and underwent a grueling training regime with a specific weapon form. Years passed before their training was deemed complete but Taihen had one challenge left for them: all seven must defeat him in combat. They complied and openly engaged in combat with the old Master, who could had easily defeated them in his youth. But due to old age and fatigue, was evidently defeated after three days of combat. After the seven apprentices achieved their victory over the defeated Taihen, they were each gifted a specific Fang, which were similarly bonded to them in the same process their master did long ago. Some time after the Seven Trainees' apprenticeship was deemed complete, Taihen peacefully passed away in his sleep, taking all his knowledge with him to the grave. While Taihen's decision was meant to be made in good taste, his works had dire consequences in the long run. After their Master's death, the Seven Students revealed their true colors and intentions. Affiliated with the upper echleons of Darker Forces, they were devious and powerful criminals that performed enough heinous and devilish crimes to garner the hatred and prosecution of . And with the Seven Fangs at their disposal, the Seven Students rechristened themselves as the namesakes of their weapons, the Seven Fangs. Till the Current Date TBD There can only be Seven Fangs at any given time, although there are two known ways to become a fang. The first and quickest method is to kill and take the Fang of one of the members upon their death, the second method is far more dangerous, by fighting one of the members head-on and surving a fight with them, they may select and choose you as an apprentice that they will pass on their teachings to when they feel that's appropriate. Even though a member may choose a particular apprentice, the apprentices themselves are free to decide which weapon they wish to inherit but, if two apprentices decide on the same weapon they will fight to the death to decide ownership The "Fangs" in question are the bladed weapons used by the various members. Each of these weapons possess a special attribute that are akin to both Bakkoto as well as Zanpakuto. Like Bakkoto, the weapons of the various members will continue to eat away at their user's mentality and spiritual energy with each use slowly causing those unaccomsted to their power to go insane. However, like Zanpakuto, the weapon of each member is capable of causing an increase to spiritul energy as wll as increasing in strength with more energy funneled into it. Under construction.... Fangs Kyofuga (恐怖牙, Horror Fang): The smallest of the seven weapons, it was an elaborate dagger that is carried on the wielder's waist. It was attached to a long extendable cable that allowed them to strike an opponent at a distance. When swung, it possessed the ability to create a large black hole that causes vacuum of air to appear in the surrounding area that leads to a pocket dimension. With each swing of the blade in the given area, causes the collective suction of each black hole to become stronger, causing even the sturdiest of foes to find it incredibly difficult if not impossible to avoid its pull. The vacuum of Kyofuga is strong enough to suck in a large portion of the Rukongai, leaving almost half of the area in shambles. Ōhininyō (王妃刃傷, "Queen of Carnage"): The least understood of the seven weapons, it was a 5'7 feet long Nodachi carried by the wielder at all times. Not all a lot about it had been revealed other than the fact the weapon had an insane amount of cutting power; it was known to cleanly cut trough most barriers and defenses. However, this could simply be attributed to the wielder's flawless swordsmanship and skill. Ake Tsume (朱爪, Scarlet Claw): One of the largest out of the Fangs, it was a large red cleaver. Forged from the souls of 1,000 Hollows, it possessed the ability to fire off bursts of explosive energy. Left over energy could be manipulated to combust upon enemy contact. The energy was noticeably corrosive. Kokuchōga (刻蝶牙 Carved Butterfly Fang) was one of the more obscured fangs that had been created. It was a unique weapon, taking the shape of a pair of . The blades were forearm length, with extremely sharp, translucent blades, turquoise hilts, and guards that had been shaped in the manner of a butterfly wing. Though it's exact ability was unknown, it was supposedly affiliated with the concept of and the transition between the many stages of life and all that accompanies it. Suijin (水神, Water God): The only ranged Fang in existence, it was a snow-white colored bow that fired silver-pointed arrows. The arrows had the potential to be controlled in mid-flight and could give off large, pressurized surges of water towards an opponent. These surges of water can take the form of either a large, concentrated fang-shaped torrent of water or a large, surging waterfall of sorts. Raijū (雷獣, Thunder Beast): An average sized spear that is sheathed on the user's back.. The spear is simple, with a gray blade, blue shaft, silver grip handle, and golden pommel.The user can energize the spear, allowing the weapon to easily cut through most materials with little resistance, ranging from trees to even a large skyscraper. It is also quite capable of cutting through steel in it's energized state. However, it has been shown to be tough and resilient even when not energized, and can be used in combat effectively. It also allows the user access to many lighting-based techniques. Members Apprentices Notes Trivia *The heinous and devilish crimes they performed against was rumoured to be the complete destruction of multiple Gotei 13 Squads and the murder of an Unknown Captain and several Central 46 Officials. *Hitoshimi Chitaiyō is the only surviving Fang of the original group. All of the other Original Members had seemingly died, either through infighting, assassination, or being killed by their apprentice. *Four members of the Seven Fangs were former . One was a Quincy. The other two had yet to be created. Behind the Scenes *The Seven Fangs was influenced and a direct reference and nod to the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist from Naruto. They were an organization of only the greatest swordsmen/women ever produced in Kirigakure. *'Taihen Tōtōsai' was a direct reference and nod to Tōtōsai, an ancient and revered Blacksmith Yokai found in the Inuyasha Television Series. *After months of inactivity, Another Poetic Spartan had decided to reboot the article and improve upon it. Ash9876 also lent a hand to its extensive development. *The majority of the Fangs were similarly designed by Razeluxe91. Category:Groups Category:Teams Category:Articles that can be joined by others Category:RazeOfLight Category:Villians Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Hero Category:Organization